


Children of Men

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: Movies/Series plots but making it Johnlock :x [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John Watson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternative Perspective, Breeding, End of the World, M/M, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: In a chaotic world in which humans can no longer procreate, a famous detective is maybe the only one to help scientists save the future of humankind.





	1. INTRODUCTION, No more cries of babies.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This story is based on a movie with the very exact same title: "Children of Men."
> 
> However, the story is not entirely the same and I will make my own modifications, but the idea is the same one: an apocalyptic world with no more childbirths.
> 
> I've never written anything in the Omegaverse world before, but I think it's about time!

Many centuries ago, the **Omegas** were used as sex slaves. They were not even seen as humans, they were less important than animals or money. They were mere objects and **slaves of pleasure** , and at the same time, a burden to the booming society; of course, they were too fertile, and bringing children into an already populated world with widespread poverty only brought more poverty.

 

The life span of an Omega was so short that if one survived until the age of 25, it was almost a _miracle_.

 

Many of them were too young to breed; their bodies were abused in such a way that there were only two possibilities: one, to become _pregnant_ and **die in childbirth** ; two, to _contract an infectious disease_ and to **die slowly and painfully**. In short, Omegas became almost extinct, _leaving only **0,01 %** of them in the world_.

 

The problem started more than 50 years ago. People ceased to be fertile in every sense of the word. Several studies claimed that it was all due to a completely new **virus** **unseen before**. It raised many doubts as to whether the virus was _intentionally created_ _or not_ , but it was clear that it exists and no cure is available.

 

The **Betas** , with more levelled and ordinary genetics, began to experience complications in their _conception_. Gradually, both male and female Betas **were no longer fertile**.

 

For a while, _the Omegas were everyone's hope._

They were not affected by this unusual virus but there was one problem: Omegas were almost gone and there were very few of them. The few surviving Omegas went into _hiding_ and they did everything in their power to avoid catching themselves. Their reasons were legitimate, they were **scared**. There was endless evidence of the difficulty of being an Omega and recorded history made clear the atrocities they could do with them.

Now fear doubled: before they were used and killed, ending the suffering; now there were chances that they would use them but keep them alive, use their bodies for those who wanted to have _children_ , **spreading the suffering and turning the Omegas back into slaves**.

But no one expected it to happen. No one had anticipated that _Omegas would also be affected by the virus_.

The _childbearing_ ones who were always the **victims** , the ones who were seen as **docile and weak** , they were now taking revenge and making it clear that without them, _human life was going to vanish completely_.

 

The only hope was that someone able to breed appears so that a vaccine could finally be created to _eliminate the virus forever_.

 

**Meanwhile, the cries of babies were no longer heard.**

 

 


	2. The Only Consulting Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It´s a normal day at 221B Baker Street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say, just thanks for reading!

It´s a normal day at 221B Baker Street; a delightful spring morning in which a mouth-watering fragrance of freshly baked pastries made by Mrs Hudson surrounds the place.

Well, actually the definition of **normal** in 221B is quite _different_.

 

_“Sherlock! How many times have I told you not to put body parts in the fridge?”_

 

_“I believe you have mentioned it 60 times since you started living here.”_

 

_“And 60 times isn't enough for you to stop doing it?”_

_“Nope.”_

 

 **William Sherlock Scott Holmes**.

Sherlock bloody Holmes.

The world's only consulting detective, a profession he created by himself because _“he´s too clever to be only a detective.”_ He's rather famous around the world for two main reasons: 

He has resolved several important cases, all of which were classified as impossible to handle or impossible to solve. That's why "private detective" wouldn't be appropriate for him.

The second reason isn´t something I can tell you yet, but it’s of crucial relevance in this story.

 

 **The world is going through a crisis**. Babies haven´t been born for more than two decades now, and the cure for _infertility_ remains a mystery. Many wars have emerged for this motive, either way, wars between countries or civil wars. The disputes occur between **Governments and terrorists** , and many of those terrorists have the idea that infertility is a God-given punishment or that the Government is hiding the cure for its own benefit.

 

But leaving aside the world-wide context, I’ll continue to keep talking about my _best friend and flatmate_.

 

Sherlock is from the last generation born. At only 27 years old, he could be one of the few young people left in the world. Most of them are already over 70 or like me, 44.

 

He is quite tall, pale, and with dark, curly hair. The most overwhelming part of his body is his eyes, which are extremely clear, and that change from light blue to silver or green, depending on the light. But what makes Sherlock stand out is not only his appearance but also his personality.

 _Stubborn, manipulative in most of the time, sarcastic and without any tact._ He´s also **childish** but at the same time a **logical man**. He's not a bad person, though. He is always portrayed as a cold-hearted and abrasive person but when you know him well, it’s not hard to find that he has a _kind and caring side_. There´s an infinite number of adjectives to describe Sherlock, but for the moment I’ll leave it abbreviated to those words.

 

I've been living with him for over one year and a half. Our first meeting was casual. I thought it would be impossible to share a place with him since our personalities differ greatly.  Although different and too confrontational, we were able to establish a mutual **friendship**.

 

**I know a lot about Sherlock as he does about me.**

For instance, he knows perfectly well that I enjoy _calmness and silence_ that one of my hobbies is watching TV or writing, I prefer my coffee _without sugar_ , I cannot live without _food_ or that I don't have much patience and that **I´m an Alpha.**

 

_Sherlock is all the opposite of me._

 

He's **restless and easily bored** , he spends his time _experimenting_ with chemicals I don't know and neither would like to know, he doesn't eat very often because it _"lowers his chances of thinking right"_ and he drinks his tea or coffee with two sugar cubes.

 

 **However** , it was never made clear whether Sherlock is a **Beta** or an **Alfa**. He has many characteristics of an Alpha but he also has many features that can dictate that he´s not an alpha but a Beta. Of course, _it’s impossible for him to be an Omega as they´re no longer existing._

 

_..._

 

**Or so we all thought.**


	3. The last youngest person in the world.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The youngest person in the world dies and Sherlock insists to find other possible answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is confusing and it seems like a mess or that it may not make any sense, but it does make sense in the following chapters! I can't reveal everything now hehe

Everyone is shocked and absorbed by the latest heart-breaking news.

The **youngest person in the world** , Diego, an Argentinian who was visiting London, _is dead_. He died in the most ridiculous way of all: murdered by a fan for refusing to give him an autograph. Diego was the last youngest person in the world with only 18 years old; he was considered the "baby" of humanity. From his first years of life, he was harassed by the media and people as well, which eventually made numerous fans to be attentive to all about him. Imagine being the only 18-year-old teenager on the planet with that kind of life.  He was the constant reminder that once **babies, children and teenagers existed**. We were all convinced that his death wasn't particularly mysterious. The young boy was killed by a crazy fan. _Period_.

 

But Sherlock isn't like everybody else, and he gave his point of view. He was convinced that his death wasn't a simple murder and that something more interesting was hidden behind it. Neither slow nor lazy, the detective decides to investigate the case on his own.

 

In addition, Lestrade appears and brings him a new case to solve.

 

_“Boring.”_

 

_“Boring? But it's about the robbery of the central bank! No one has died except a very important businessman.”_

 

_“It's a very simple and uninteresting case. I' m sure my brother will take care of it since it concerns the Government itself.”_

 

_“Oh, c' mon! You have nothing to do!”_

 

_“Of course I have something to do, I must solve a crime and I want to do it at once.”_

 

_“I don't remember giving you a case these days.”_

 

_“No, you did not. Because you and everyone else think it's a case already solved. Ignorants!”_

 

_“What are you talking about?”_

 

_“Not now! I´ve got to think.”_

 

_“John? You mind?”_

 

_“Sherlock is obsessed that Diego's murder isn't a casualty.”_

 

_“Diego? The youngest fella on the news?”_

 

_“Same one.”_

 

_“I'm not obsessed, I'm convinced! Now stop talking, breathing and thinking! I can't concentrate!”_

 

_“I can´t believe it. First I have to deal with the gang members and terrorists out on the streets, and I also have to deal with you!”_

 

Apparently, the situation on the streets is not good at all. The conflicts between the authorities and terrorists persisted, and among these conflicts, the crime rate was increasing excessively. Of course, the problems not only remained in the street, but it also included **education and health issues** affecting all citizens. In my workplace, wages aren´t being properly paid and many medications and drugs aren't being delivered. It's a troubling and frustrating situation. With this, I remember when Sherlock once told me that what I should be more concerned about the mental health of people instead. **It's hilarious because it's true.**

 

But returning to the case, Sherlock doesn't give up looking for answers to whatever he wants to look for, and for that he resorts to the last option: **Mycroft**. His plan is this: he wants to interrogate the fan, and for that, he needs the help of his brother. You know, paperwork and formalities. When the other Holmes gets to know what his brother's planning, he warns him.

 

_“The fan must be part of a group, but I must investigate what the group is about.”_

 

_“You mean a criminal organization.”_

 

_“Sort of. I'm sure the fan is a member of a group, which I'm not sure of, what kind of group.”_

 

_“Remember, brother mine. Anyone who dares to intervene with the illegal suffers the consequences of filthy money and power.”_

 

_“I remember it every second of my life from the moment you needed my help back in Serbia.”_

 

_“Oh, that little favour.”_

 

_“Little. Mhm.”_

 

I listened to the brothers' conversation, even though I didn't understand what they were saying. I was still in a state of doubt about the accuracy of the matter, but _he´s the genius, not me._

 

Three days passed and Sherlock was finally able to question the crazy fan.

 

For Sherlock, the outcome was a **total fiasco**. I guess there are times when he's not quite right; he’s **human** after all, even if it’s hard to imagine.

 

The fan was part of a group, yes. In fact, to be more precise, he was part of a criminal and drug gang in charge of providing weapons to the terrorists. This group had connections in Iraq and Mexico.

 

On my head, I still didn't get the link between the murder and the gang.

 

_“I must have missed something! This doesn't fit, the result is too boring and ordinary!”_

 

_“I don't understand what you were looking for, but see the positive side; at least you helped Lestrade with his work. He was looking stressed lately.”_

 

_“Oh John, I really envy your mind.”_

 

_“Whatever.”_

 

I must mention that Sherlock was in a bad mood for almost a week because of the result of the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My English is rather awful, deal with it for a while. Thanks for reading!


	4. A study in Omega: Part I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A not-so-common double murder case and the beginning of everything.

Several weeks passed by after the fan case, and Sherlock was getting more and more **irritating**. When the detective turns irritating, there's no way to deal with him. Only I, John Watson, can have the ~~privilege~~ (misfortune) of dealing with him.

 

_“I can't take it anymore! I need a case!”_

 

_“Sherlock, you need to relax. You can't keep going like this; I can't keep going like this.”_

 

_“John, you don't understand! My mind gets funny and my body doesn't stop shaking, it's like having a withdrawal!”_

 

Thankfully, Sherlock had another case before I got crazy. **Double murder** : two adult Alfas, both good friends and co-workers. One was stabbed in the neck, and the other had a skull fracture. At the crime scene, the detective started to deduce.

 

_“It's clearly a crime of passion.”_

 

_“But they were friends, or did they were more than that?”_

 

_“They were close friends, but they were also close in their sexual life.”_

 

_“You mean friends with benefits?”_

 

_“Sort of, but there's a third person in this relationship.”_

 

_“How do you know that?”_

 

_“On that bedside table there are a pair of blue contact lenses, none of both Alfas had any vision problems and both had dark black eyes. In the bathroom there are three toothbrushes; one is brighter and thinner, indicating that three people lived together in this house.”_

 

_“Maybe one of them had a girlfriend who slept in the house quite often.”_

 

_“That's one option, but if it was like that, it was a secret dating or relationship.”_

 

_“Well, family and friends stated that they were single.”_

 

_“Lestrade, did they search in every spot of the entire house?”_

 

_“Yeah, although they're checking the attic now.”_

 

_“I'll go check there then.”_

 

It was fascinating to see Sherlock figure out all the cases. I was fascinated by it. Sherlock may be an unwelcome discomfort for many, but his skill was one of a kind.

 

Once in the attic, Sherlock noticed something strange about the floor. There was a hollow sound when hitting a specific part of the wood floor. Surprisingly for everyone, that part of the floor could be opened and there was an extensive hole in it. In that reduced space was a woman. The woman appeared to be bruised and dressed in a rather neglected one-piece dress.

She looked unconscious, but as she was pulled out of the floor- hole, she woke up in a matter of seconds. Detective Sergeant Sally Donovan approached to help the victim, but the situation became a serious one when the woman tied herself to Sally´s neck and pulled out a knife while pointing it at her neck. The strange woman was in a shock-state, disturbed and too scared.

 

_“Relax; we just want to help you.”_

 

_“No! It's a lie! All Alphas are the same! They all lie! They all want to hurt me!”_

 

_“Listen, we're the police. We just want to help you but we can't do it if you're threatening one of ours.”_

 

_“I don't trust any of you! My mother was right, I shouldn't have trusted anyone with my secret, much less Alfas. Alphas, they are all the same, brute and evil!”_

 

The situation seemed to be getting worse. Sally was only a Beta and not strong enough to fight another Alpha, but I noticed something different about that woman.

 

_“Sherlock, she smells **different**.”_

 

_“Define different.”_

 

_“I don't know, it's an extremely unfamiliar smell to me. She doesn't smell like an Alpha woman, but neither does she smell like a Beta woman. She smells like perfume.”_

 

_“She's Omega then.”_

 

_“What? Really?”_

 

 **So that's what an Omega smelled like.** To be honest, its scent reminded me a little of the shampoo Sherlock used daily.

 

An **_Omega_**... something simply impressive when everyone believed it was impossible to find one. Although the Omega was probably not fertile, it was like a thousand-year-old treasure that reminded us of a dark past in humanity, cruel humanity didn't know how to care these humans who once were able to procreate.

 


	5. A study in Omega: Part II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A not-so-common double murder case and the beginning of everything.

The near-shocked Omega continued to threaten Sally as well as everyone. She continued to refuse any help, not wanting an Alpha or a Beta whatsoever. She was determined to escape and not be caught by anyone. She was extremely **terrified**. The only possible option was to sedate the woman, but we had to be extremely careful or Sally could die at any moment. Yet Sherlock, being Sherlock, decided to approach her slowly.

 

_"Don't come any closer or she'll be throatless!"_

 

_“Freak, I know you hate me but I don't want to die yet.”_

 

_“All right, relax. Look at me; I don't have anything with me. I can help you.”_

 

_“Sherlock, she said no Alpha should approach her, don't make the situation worse!”_

 

Suddenly, the Omega made a sniffing gesture and she cooled down. Sherlock didn't say anything, but his face clearly showed **doubt and confusion**. Both Sherlock and Omega spend several moments making eye contact as if they were speaking to each other telepathically. I glanced at Lestrade so that he would be on the lookout for any sudden movement.

 

 _“Look, I'm not gonna hurt you. But I need you to keep that knife away from Sergeant Sally. Please.”_ Sherlock said in a voice so soft it could barely be heard. The woman threw Sally aside with all her strength and then she seemed to approach Sherlock. We all tensed up.

 

_“It´s ok, no one moves, let her come near me.”_

 

Just a few inches near Sherlock, she did something too awkward; **she approached his neck and began to sniff him**. The detective looked as confused as we did, but he decided to bend down a bit so the woman wasn't tiptoeing. The Omega seemed to whisper something in his ear but no one could hear what she told him. It seemed to be something big because Sherlock opened his eyes in such a way that it looked like they were going to come out. Then Sherlock stared at her and said that he was willing to help her, but that he needed her to collaborate and to pull down the knife. The Omega woman didn't hesitate for a second and threw the knife to her side.

 

She said she doesn't want anyone near her, and she automatically put herself behind Sherlock for protection. We were all confused.


	6. Author´s note

**Hello, as you can see, it's been several months since I've written a story in this fandom. I'll be brief, I don't think I'm going to finish any of the three unfinished stories of Sherlock x John series. I don't like to leave things half done or incomplete, but without going into so much detail, I suffer from depression from a very young age and although writing helps me deal with this, I don't feel the motivation or desire to write about Sherlock Holmes.**

**If anyone wants to finish my incomplete Sherlock stories, you' re welcome to do so.**

 

**Again, I'm very sorry; however, I really don't think there are many people interested in following up such stories, so I'm at least a little reassured on this issue.**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the introductory part catches you!  
> I have many ideas in my head but little time to write. 
> 
> Again, I apologize for my grammar errors. I'm not a native speaker of English and the mistakes are entirely mine. I kindly accept any correction or recommendation to improve.


End file.
